Freindship Is Always Underestimated
by Spidermanismyhero
Summary: My breath hitched. This was it. I was going to die. A short story i wrote for English based on TWTWB. Similar plot but different characters. Enjoy! R&R People! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid! I am still doing my other story it's just on hold.


_So this story had to be based on TWTWB with a similar plot but different characters. I don't own TWTWB but I do own Alexei and Elias. Enjoy __ R&R_

It had been about three days

Three days since our home was invaded.

Three days since I, Elias got stuck with some weirdo from school. His name is Alexei. He's quiet and withdrawn, unlike me. I'm outspoken and over confident. I've always held hostility towards anyone who was… well, who was different. Alexei was born in Australia but his mum and dad are both Russian. His first language wasn't English. Alexei was different from myself. Alexei was an outcast and I was the popular one. I was the type of guy that beat up people like Alexei.

There had only been about one or two patrols in this rather remote area of town by the soldiers. This was the reason we'd set up our 'base of operations' as we had decided to call it, there. It was just an abandoned trailer. It had plenty of room, there was enough space to fit another two people in there. Alexei had made it his objective to stock up on food. Baked beans, spaghetti, fresh and canned fruit and vegetables, two minute noodles, water and he even found a small gas stove made for camping. It amazed me how much he had salvaged.

I had focused on weaponry. After searching the houses around this area I had managed to find two rifles and one handgun along with ammo. It wasn't much but it would work. These houses were on the outskirts of town, on farms so the fact that they had guns did not surprise me in the slightest. I personally didn't like the idea of actually shooting anyone and knew Alexei didn't either; but it was comforting to have something to defend yourself with if things were to go south.

Alexei and I weren't just going to sit around and do nothing while our parents, friends, siblings, the entire town were practically prisoners in their own country. It had been the show that weekend so almost the entire town was in the one spot. Perfect.

"We should see if we can get close enough to the showgrounds to see if our parents are okay" Alexei had quietly, hesitantly suggested as he walked into the trailer. Alexei and I were both firmly built and had well defined bodies which now I'd never been so grateful I'd kept my fitness up. We were both the same age and other than those two things, there was nothing else similar about us. He has dark hazel eyes, pale skin and messy black hair. I have really green eyes, lightly tanned skin and light brown hair, long at the front and short at the back.

"Yeah whatever" I grunted out refusing to meet Alexei's gaze. It always felt like he could see right through me and read all of my secrets that I'd kept hidden. I was probably overreacting and I was tired but that's what it felt like. It always kind of unnerved me. A part of me wanted to prove that after all of this was over I didn't need the help of some loser like Alexei.

Alexei looked at me, he looked concerned but he tended to wear an emotionless mask and I honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking when I first met him. He looked like he was about to say something else but after I gave him my best glare he didn't say anything else, just started to get his stuff together.

…OooO…

A small grunt ripped out of my aching throat. I should have listened to Alexei. We had made it to the showgrounds easy enough. We stayed, hidden by the trees and bushes that surrounded the grounds for roughly ten minutes. There were a lot of tents set up. I remember someone walked out one of tents. At first I didn't recognize them then I realised it was Alexei's little sister, Ivanna. Alexei muttered something in Russian and I could tell it was taking everything in him not to get up and run to his sister.

I took Alexei's temporary distraction to get away and 'prove myself' or whatever stupid fantasy I had created.

It was the worst mistake I had ever made.

I didn't realise how much I was relying on Alexei until I was laying under one of the broken fridges in the service station after getting my foot lodged between the extremely loose floorboards and nearly ripping it out of my socket in my haste to get out of the open. About four soldiers were standing not too far off taking a break but I knew if a made the slightest noise they would find me.

I honestly thought I was going to die.

I really should have listened to Alexei. He had suggested we stay together, that separating would be pointless because 'it's not like there's seven of us there's only two of us and we're not a very large target'. 'Why did I have to be such an idiot' I had thought.

The realisation hit me harder than I would ever care to admit.

I had been such an idiot at school. Beating up random kids simply because I felt insecure about myself. I felt absolutely disgusted with my actions. As I lay under the broken fridge with a half dislocated ankle, I realised the only 'loser' was me. I was going to die here and I was going to be remembered as that arrogant, mean, overconfident moron who died because he was too stubborn and hot headed to accept help from someone who was in fact _willing_ and _trying_ to do just that.

I wondered why Alexei had persisted in helping me so much. I was probably just slowing him down. In the last three days, in all the time I had known Alexei I had underestimated him in every way possible. I had been so rude and cruel and yet he returned my actions with acts of kindness.

I could've sworn that the footsteps and soft conversations had begun to drift off, a sign they had left but I had worked myself into such a state I wasn't sure if I imagined it. A thump of something hitting the ground made my breath hitch.

Were the soldiers in the service station? They must have heard me. I was going to die. This was it. I had never truly understood fear up until then. I understood it a little too well now. I had never been so petrified in my life. I used to think if something like this were to happen I would be able to stand up to death with confidence and go out as a hero but I find myself reduced to a shaking, quivering mess under the fridge.

My eyes snapped open. I didn't realise I had closed them.

The footsteps were closer now and I could see a pair of boots walk into my line of vision. I backed up even further, trying to ignore the writhing pain emitting from my ankle. My heart pounded wildly in my chest making it hard to focus on any coherent thoughts.

I bumped the fridge causing it to rattle.

I froze. It felt as though even my heart had frozen.

I just wanted this over with. If I'm going to die just do it already.

A familiar face obscured my vision.

"Elias?"

I blinked once then twice. My brain trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Alexei asked quietly "you can come out now, the soldiers are gone."

I hauled myself out from under the fridge with shaky hands and tackled Alexei in a hug.

"I've been a real jerk to you and…" I paused, trying to swallow my pride, "I'm sorry."

I must have looked terrible, all sweaty, pale and shaking and I half expected him to just get up and leave me stranded on the floor. He gave me a small smile and pulled me to my feet, noting my injured leg, draped my arm across his shoulder and put his other arm around my waist to stop me from kissing the floor.

"My mum always used to tell me to forgive and forget" Alexei began "or your life would be a misery." He looked at me wearing that annoying emotionless mask.

"But yeah, you were a real jerk"

"Hey!" I playfully punched his arm.

"Don't make me drop you!" He threatened as he led me out of the back door of the service station, but by the rare, honest smile that graced his features I could tell he was joking.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome"

I decided at that moment that maybe this wasn't the worst mistake I'd ever made. After all, people constantly underestimate the power of friendship.

I smiled at the thought.

_Hope you enjoyed it _


End file.
